Chocolate Kisses Remake!
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: I wrote this story on Jez-senpai but changed it up a lil  AMu and Ikuto are best friends since hcildhood and have always kisses yet never hooked up. What happens when a girl asks for Amu's help to confess to Ikuto?  AMUTO


**Geri: **I've been dying to write a oneshot haha :) So I hope you enjoy it. It's sorta a re-write of **"Chocolate Kisses" **(a oneshot i deleted and forgot to save :() So I hope you like it :) I might stretch it out a lil bit since I made it so short last time o.o Well...might become a new long story..idk...if you want more I guess just request through a review?

**Amu: **Oh this should be fun.

**Ikuto: **Oh yes..let's see how much she remembers**!**

**Geri: **Ima spice it up a lil :) This may be a little lenthy cuz I want to experiment with a confession festivsl :o

~***Chocolate Kisses*~**

** ~*Normal POV*~**

The Hinamori household was alive and partying in the late June night. The Hinamori's were celebrating a the beginning of summer and also the meeting of old friends. Tsugumu (sorry if that wasn't his name) was fondly shaking hands with Aruto Tsukiyomi as he and his family arrived at the party. Next to Aruto was Souko, Aruto's wife, with young 4 year Utau in her arms, and next to Souko was their young son, Ikuto. Tsugumu was holding Ami and next to him was Midori and next to her was 7 year old Amu.

"Aruto! My friend, introduce me to your lovely children!"

Aruto laughed and gestured to his daughter, "This is my little princess, Utau. Say hello, Sweetheart."

Utau looked at the Hinamori family and gave them a small wave of her hand, "Hi."

"Hi, Utau-chan!" Amu giggled and locked eyes with the next child.

Aruto introduced his son with an amused smirk. Ikuto no longer looked nonchalant, he looked somewhat shocked or maybe fascinated. As soon as his son realized he was being watched Ikuto recomposed himself and said hello. _What an interesting development,_ Aruto thought. Not long after did the adults start drinking, did Amu sneak back up to her bedroom. At the moment it was purely plain white and undecorated since they had just moved in, but her mind filled with images of how the room could one day look. She closed her door and turned on the television then started to flip through channels. Ikuto was downstairs and wondered where the odd pinkette had sneaked off to. His curiousity got the best of him and he explored the home until he came across Amu's room. She was watching an adult movie and his face immediately started to turn red.

"Oh, hi, Ikuto-kun!" Amu beamed, acknowledging his exsistence.

"Hello, Amu-san." His voice was cold and emotionless, that had confused the pinkette.

"Would you like to watch the movie with me?"

"Uh..sure." He took a seat next to Amu on her bed and sat particularly close.

The movie was now at the very end where the hero had finally found his lover and they were telling each other their true intentions toward each other. Ikuto fidgeted awkwardly as the hero took the heroine in his arms and kissed her passsionately. The scene was touching to little pinkette because the couple were making out in the place where they met and they finally ended up together. Ikuto imagined how his lips would feel on the pinkette's and turned toward her.

"Maybe we should kiss too."

"What?"

Then he kissed her passionately, or what Ikuto thought was passion, and then let her go. Amu's face was completely red and she was covering her lips with her left hand. Ikuto smirked as Amu threw a pillow at his face and at that moment, their parents came in.

"Now what do we have here?" Aruto asked.

"Ikuto-kun kissed me!" Amu cried into her pillow.

"He what?"

"I kissed her." Ikuto said in his father's matter-of-factly tone.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW HAD HER FIRST KISS ALREADY?" Tsugumu cried out.

"Oh, Papa, calm down." Midori giggled and patted her husband's back.

"Why are you two in here anyway?" Souko asked while Utau tried to get out of her arms.

"Onii-chan is mine! Onii-chan is mine!" Utau chanted crazily.

Ikuto left the bed and it creaked from the shift in weight; Amu looked up from her pillow.

"Well, bye, Amu." Ikuto said with his hands in his pockets.

Amu studied him for a moment, he was wearing khaki shorts that seemed a bit bag so they sagged a little showing off the ridge of his underwear and a white, gray, and pink plaid button up short sleeve shirt. For some reason she found Ikuto's outfit adorable.

"Bye, Ikuto." She mumbled, playing with her dress.

Ikuto gave the pinkette and memorized her every feature; for some reason it seemed important to do so. Her medium long pink hair was kept down with two X-barrets tied into the parts of her hair that were braided. She wore a red, black, and gray plaid dress that had two small folds in the front and a space inbetween the folds to show where three buttons when down vertically on her chest area. The dress's skirt part stopped right before her knees and on her feet were knee high long black socks. His head cocked to the side as he gave Amu one final smirk and followed his family down the stairs. Amu stil sat there stunned at the recent events. Papa was still crying in the background...

**Seven years Later...Amu's POV**

** "**_Douka ima dake wa furimukanaide...," _went the alarm on my phone. "Kimi ni Todoke" was such a pretty song and I loved waking up to it in the morning. It was roughly five thirty in the morning on the first day of school. I walked out to my balcony and stretched a little bit.

"Morning, Strawberry-chan!" A husky yet velvety voice called.

"Shut up, Baka-Neko." I groaned with my eyes closed.

"That's no way to treat your childhood friend, _Amu~"_

_ "_Ikuto, I said shut up!" I grumbled.

"Hmph. It's Ikuto_-kun_, Amu-chan. Not Ikuto." He whined.

"Psssh. As far as I'm concerned you're _baka,"_ I replied waving him away.

"You're so mean." He whispered in my ear and I nearly jumped.

"G-G-Get the fuck off my property!" I yelled at him.

"You're so harsh." Ikuto smirked.

You see, Ikuto could get onto my balcony wherever he'd like because his house was right next to mine and he happened to choose the room closest to mine. What I mean by closest is I mean the room where he could practically jump from his own balcony and land on mine. Aruto had planted a small tree when they moved in when he realized his son's intentions of staying in that room. I groaned and inspected the tree; the tree had grown rather large in seven years and it was tall and strong enough to support Ikuto's weight and act as a bridge to my balcony. Oh, how I wanted to use a chainsaw and cut down that tree. Ikuto kissed me lightly on the cheek and I pouted at him. Since our first kiss, Ikuto continued to kiss me various times after that, anytime he had the chance really.

"So, do you need a lift to school? I got my permit and all that shit."

"Nah. I'm fine, _Ikuto."_

_ "_Ikuto-_kun." _He corrected.

"Hahaha..I'll stick to _Ikuto._"

"Oh, really?" He folded his arms in fornt of his chest.

"Yes, _really._" I smirked, standing my ground.

"Fine, that'll cost you." Then he held my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I-Ikuto..." I knew exactly where this was going to end.

"This is your payment, Amu-chan." Ikuto pressed his lips against mine and kissed me.

"That's enough." Aruto called from Ikuto's balcony. "Stop sexually harrassing, Amu-chan."

"You always have to ruin the fun, don't you?" Ikuto groaned, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and went back to his balcony.

"Sorry for my idiot son." Aruto laughed and ushered Ikuto inside.

"It's ok, I'm use to it, Tsukiyomi-san!"

"Amu-chan, there's no need to be so formal! I've known you for seven years! Call me Aruto."

"Alright," I smiled. "Aruto-san, thank you."

"You go get ready for school!"

"Will do!"

I shuffled back inside to my room and slid the door closed and locked it for insurance just in case Ikuto decided to sneak into my room like he did when we were nine. Ugh..that perverted boy...

_-five years ago-_

_ knock,knock..._

_ "Five more minutes.." I moaned half awake._

_ "Fine, Amu-chan, I'll just come in then."_

_ "What the-?" Ikuto quickly covered my mouth and motioned me to be quiet._

_ "What are you doing in here?" I hissed, covering myself with my thin blanket._

_ "I wanted you to try this new chocolate I bought."_

_ "What?" Ikuto sat next to me on the bed and showed me the chocolate candy wrapper._

_ "Well how am I suppose to taste it if you ate it all?" I asked confused._

_ "Well, I looked up stuff on the internet...here just let me show you."_

_ Ikuto held my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "What are you doing?"_

_ "You'll like the taste." _

_ Ikuto then edged closer to me and kissed me for a long time. What I didn't expect was for him to lick my lips. I gasped and his tongue easily slid inside, I could feel my face burn a bright red. What was I suppose to do here? Then I tasted something sweet on my tongue, it was a rich taste with a hint of caramel. Ikuto removed his tongue from my mouth and he smirked at me. I ate the piece of choclate he had strangely gave me and swallowed._

_ "Well how was that?"_

_ "Uhm...sweet?"_

_ -end of flashback-_

I blushed at the memory and quickly shoved it away. For as long as I could remember he was constantly eating small chocolates wherever he went. I use to tease him about getting fat and I wouldn't hang out with him, but that backfired on me because he told me to shut up and shoved a piece of chocolate in my mouth. Allowing myself a quick look in the mirror, I ran down stares, grabbed a piece of toast, and was out the door. Pacing myself, I was halfway to the high school in about 20 minutes.

"Hey! Amu-chan, wait up!" I heard Ikuto call.

"You finally decided to show up!" I teased.

"You could have stopped by my house and gotten me."

"Didn't feel like it." I laughed.

"By the way you should really learn to close those curtains of yours."

"Huh?"

"Well, I was drinking my choclate milk out on my balcony and I looked to your house and I had a very nice view."

"View?" What was he talking about?

"I could see you changing, Amu-chan." He said bluntly.

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Don't be so embarressed." Ikuto joked and popped a piece f choclate into his mouth.

"Meanie." I croaked.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He said opening a door for me.

"We're at school already?"

"Yes, idiot. Now get to class." He threw me a piece of wonka chocolate and ran down the hallway.

"Baka-neko." I smiled and headed to my own class.

-TIME SKIP (GYM PERIOD 10)-

I spun the dial on my gym lock and set out my school uniform while stripping off my gym one.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes?" I pulled on my shirt and turned around. "Rin-chan?"

"Yes, hi, uhm..I was wondering if you could help me out with something..." Rin's voice was faltering.

"What is it?"

"Would you help me confess to Tsukiyomi-san?"

"What?" I was stunned...I mean I knew Ikuto had many admirerers, but none ever asked for my help in the situation.

"You're, Tsukiyomi-san's best friend, I think you're the best person to ask fo help from."

I stared at Rin amazed, she looked so determined as if her ruby eyes were nuturing a flame underneath. Her moon white hair was braided in some parts to make her look like a beautiful princess. Rin and I had a lot of classes together so I knew she was really smart and athletic. She would be a perfect match for Ikuto. But then why did I feel uneasy about helping her?

"So, Amu-chan will you help me?"

"O-Of course, Rin-chan," I replied with a half-hearted laugh.

"Thank you so much, Amu-chan! Here, give this to him during the assembly today."

"O-Okay." With that Rin walked out of the locker room.

I quickly put on my skirt and shoes and walked into the assembly area. I took a seat next to Ikuto and gave him one of my idiotic smiles to let him know somethign was about to happen. Ikuto, of course, was eating more wonka candy, his favorite brand, and gave me a quizical look.

"Ikuto, read this this!" I ordered and gave him the plain white envelop.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was changing in the locker room when I thought of Amu's smiling face. I wanted to kiss her again so fucking bad, but I knew I should wait until later. The agony of waiting to feel her lips on mine was unbearable. I popped a chocolate in my mouth and felt relief as I tasted the sweetness...it was almost as sweet as _her_ kisses.

(time skip to current)

I stared at the envelop that Amu haad handed me, it was plain except for the fact that it had a heart as it's seal on the flap. I gave Amu a questioning look.

"Someone wants to confess to you." She said with one of her sweet smiles.

My face flushed red, was it from her? Did she want to confess to me? I was about to open the letter when Amu leaned on my shoulder and whispered:

"It's from Togu Rin. She's in my class and she's a really good match for you. You should accept."

God, shoot me now! How could that girl be so** dense?** I groaned and tore up the letter.

"Ikuto, why didn't you read it?" Amu almost yelled at me as she picked up the pieces on her hands and knees.

"Because.." I popped some chocolate in my mouth and kneeled next to her. "I won't accept someone I don't like."

"But how can you not like her unless you get to know her."

"I refuse to get close to any other girl aside from-"

That was when we were rudely interupted by Nikaidou-sensei.

"You two, back in your seats."

"Yes, Sensei!" We replied in a whiney tone.

We took our seats and I leaned onto Amu and gave her a kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Amu yelled and everyone stared at her.

"Amu-chan?" A girl with moon white hair called out.

"R-Rin-chan..it isn't what you think!"

"I know...but the rumors are true. Only Ikuto kisses Amu-chan." Her voice seemed so sad and she ran off.

"Rin-chan!" Amu yelled and ran after the other girl.

I looked down at my feet and listened to the clamor of other students gossiping about the recent events. After much deciding, I finally settled on falling asleep in the classroom since everyone had left. I put together three desks so I could sleep comfortably. Then I let myself slip into a dark void of sleep.

** Rin's POV**

I couldn't be mad at Amu-chan, she was willing to help me, but I had always hated her for how she could so easily entice Tsukiyomi-san. I stopped running down the hallway and wiped away my stray tears; I couldn't cry like this. Then I remembered my bag was still in my tenth period class, so I walked toward and found Tsukiyomi-san sleeping on top of three desks bunched together. I blinked a couple of times and moved closer. He doesn't remember me, but I always remembered him. I stroked his soft dark blue hair and hummed a tune he use to play on the violin.

_-flash back-_

_ "Iku-tan! Why are you moving?" I asked sadly, I didn't want him to leave me._

_ "My dad wants us to live closer to a friend of his," Ikuto replied._

_ "But it's not fair!"_

_ Ikuto groaned and handed me a book._

_ "What is it about?"_

_ "Two friends."_

_ "Very coicidental that it's about two friends." I opened the book. It was full of neatly hand drawn pictures and the handwriting that told the story was so neat it could be mistaken for print._

_ "I wrote it for you ok?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "No reason." he was using that facade of his again._

_ "Liar."_

_ "Fine, I care about leaving you."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Hmph."_

_ "Just hmph?"_

_ "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." Ikuto yelled at me._

_ I laughed at him, "You don't know what love is!"_

_ "Yes, I do."_

_ "No, you don't." I yelled hitting him multiple times._

_ I hit too hard and made him fall back against the patio...there was a little blood._

_ "Iku-tan! Iku-tan!" I cradled his head._

_ "Who are you? What am I doing here?" I almost dropped his head. _

_ "I'm Rin and you were just saying good bye." I said sadly._

_ -end of flashback-_

"I love you.." I bent over and kissed him.

"Rin..." I turned around and saw Amu.

**Amu's POV**

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" I called running this way and that.

"I love you." It was Rin's voice coming from a nearby classroom.

"Rin..." The sight before surprised me; Rin was kissing Ikuto and Ikuto was awake and fully aware of the kiss.

"A-Amu-chan!" Rin and Ikuto exclaimed at once, Rin stepping back.

"Uhm...I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean to ruin the moment!" And I ran off.

"Amu-chan!" I could hear them calling my name multiple times, willing me to stop.

I stopped near the trees in the back of the school and tried to collect myself. Why was my heart beating so frickin fast? Why was there this burning pain in my chest? Why did it break me so much to see Ikuto's lips touch another's? I touched my cheeks and realized I was crying hot tears.

"Amu..Why are you crying?"

"Just go back to your girlfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend." He said so firmlly and held my shoulders.

"Then, why were you two kissing?"

"She kissed me when I was asleep."

"Oh." I felt so relieved.

"Were you jealous?" He smirked.

"No." I pouted.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I can."

"Tell the truth, Amu-chan." His eyes looked directly into mine and I could myself melt.

"B-because I..."

"You.." He urged me to go on.

"..." My blush had reached it's maxium red.

"Amu, do you know why I eat chocolate all the time?"

"No."

"I eat chocolate whenever I want to hold you or kiss you, and know that I can't."

"What?" My eyes went wide as I thought of the millions of times Ikuto had eaten chocolate.

It didn't make sense, yet at the same time it did. Why was this mind-fucking to me?

"Don't be so surprised, Amu-chan. But to tell the truth they were never as sweet as your own kisses." He edged closer to me so our foreheads were touching. "I love you."

Those words made my heart soar up to the sky and I gave him the biggest genuine smile I had ever made, "I love you too, Baka."

"You had to call me baka? That's so not sexy, Amu."

"I don't need to be sexy for you." I teased.

"Would you like to have a chocolate kiss?"

"Sure." I giggled and thought he meant the candy, but I was wrong.

Ikuto pushed me up against the tree behind me and kissed me long and hard like when we were nine. But he pulled back all too quickly and it took all of my willpower to not ask more.

"Lick your lips." Ikuto instructed.

"Huh?"

"Just do it." I did and my lips tasted like the wonka chocolate Ikuto was eating earlier.

"It tastes sweet!"

"Sweeter than just eating regular chocolate, right?" He smirked at my reation.

"Yes.." I blushed. "C-Can you do that again?"

"Happily." Then he kissed me again.

**Geri: Soooo whacha guys think :3**

**Ikuto: I loved it so much chocolate and I got to kiss Amu A LOT.**

**Amu: I hated it.**

**Geri: Uhhh huuhhh.**

**Ikuto: RATE AND REVIEW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**Amu: THEY'RE NOT LOVELY!**

**Geri: Do I detect jealousy?**


End file.
